Amazing Red
Jonathan Figueroa (born April 26, 1982) is a Puerto Rican professional wrestler and promoter better known by his ring name, Amazing Red, or simply Red for short currently working on the independent circuit. He is best known for working for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), where he is a former three-time X Division Champion and one-time NWA World Tag Team Champion, while also working on the American independent circuit. Figueroa is also the founder of House of Glory wrestling school, where is also one of the head trainers. He is the cousin of wrestlers Joel and Jose Maximo and Zelina Vega. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** As Amazing Red *** Code Red (Yoshi-tonic, sometimes from the top rope) *** Infrared (540° corkscrew senton bomb, sometimes onto a standing opponent) *** Red Alert / Red Eye (Diving swinging reverse STO, sometimes while springboarding) ** As Sangriento *** Springboard cutter * Signature moves ** 718 (Tiger feint kick) ** Brain Damage (Victory roll flipped forward into a modified wheelbarrow facebuster, as a wheelbarrow bodyscissors counter) ** Hurricanrana driver ** Jumping corkscrew roundhouse kick ** Red Edge (Running sitout one shoulder powerbomb) ** Red Eye (Jumping side slam transitioned into a sitout side facebuster) (Independent circuit) ** Red Fusion (Corkscrew 450° splash) ** Red Star Press (Standing or a running shooting star press) ** Satellite DDT ''(Tilt-a-whirl DDT) ** ''Seeing Red ''(Hip toss transitioned into a full nelson facebuster) * '''Managers' ** Alexis Laree ** Don West * Entrance themes ** Independent circuit *** "Detached" by Spineshank *** "It's Goin' Down" by The X-Ecutioners Feat. Linkin Park *** "(Rock) Superstar" by Cypress Hill *** "Let It Bang" by The X-Ecutioners Feat. M.O.P. *** "Perfect Cell Theme" (Techno Remix) by Bruce Faulconer *** "Red Remix" by Toxic *** "Sail" by Awolnation ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Kangaroo" by Dale Oliver *** "I'm Everything" by Dale Oliver *** "Seeing Red" by Dale Oliver *** "Flying Red" by Dale Oliver *** "Amazing Red Theme" by Dale Oliver Championships and accomplishments * East Coast Wrestling Association ** ECWA Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * House of Glory ** HOG Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Crimson ** HOG World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Impact Championship Wrestling ** ICW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** ICW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Danny Demanto * Maryland Championship Wrestling ** MCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * New York Wrestling Connection ** NYWC Interstate Championship (1 time) * Premier Wrestling Federation ** PWF Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #'87' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 * Pro Wrestling Syndicate ** PWS Suicidal Six-way Championship (1 time) * Renegade Wrestling Alliance ** RWA Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * Ring of Honor ** ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with A.J. Styles * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA X Division Championship (3 times) ** NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jerry Lynn * United States Extreme Wrestling ** USEW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * United Xtreme Wrestling / USA Pro Wrestling ** UXW/USA Pro United States Championship (2 times) * Unreal Championship Wrestling ** UCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Other titles ** HWVY Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Category:Alumni